In the field of radiosurveillance of radio frequency (“RF”) emissions, notably in the spectrum control applications, there exist systems whose architecture is suited to the processing in real time or in deferred time of signals of interest present in a broadband spectrum, that is to say lying between a few kilohertz and several hundred megahertz according to the frequency range observed. The object of these radiosurveillance systems is notably the analysis and the extraction of the information carried by all or part of the signals present in this spectrum, such as for example a frequency-modulated radio signal or else a mobile telephone signal. These radiosurveillance systems are designed to work over varied frequency ranges, for example HF, VHF, UHF and SHF.
Radiosurveillance systems comprise devices for acquiring radioelectric signals, transforming a radioelectric signal of analog nature into a digital signal. Accordingly, radiosurveillance systems use discrete components for analog digital conversion, possibly followed by digital components allowing band reduction and frequency transposition, designated by the expression “Digital Down Converter”, allowing the extraction of a signal of interest in a broadband spectrum.
Radiosurveillance systems also comprise devices for processing and analyzing radioelectric signals making it possible to identify, extract and characterize the so-called signals of interest. For this purpose, radiosurveillance systems use detectors to reveal the presence of a radio-emission signal and digital computation means.
Radiosurveillance systems must cope with an increasingly varied and increasingly extensive range of use of the frequency spectrum. In particular, the architectures of the devices for processing and analyzing the radioelectric signals must be able to respond to the requirements of systematic processing, that is to say with no sensible loss of information, over an increasingly wide frequency band. Furthermore, radiosurveillance systems must be able to extract and process the narrowband signals distributed over these wide frequency bands.
Now, radiosurveillance systems using discrete components for frequency transposition and filtering are intrinsically limited by the bandwidth of the analog digital converters and by the number of discrete components implemented allowing parallel processing of only a fixed number of signals, defined by the hardware structure. Additionally, current techniques are highly dependent on the hardware resources available.
The aim of the invention is notably to alleviate the aforesaid drawbacks.